Jayden Please
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Magenta, Antonio's sister is furious about Jayden's dicision about not to have Antonio join the team.Jayden takes matter into his own hands and something unexpected happens. Jayden/Ofc. Mature themes for language and sexual situations


Jayden please?

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Summary: Antonio's sister Magenta is furious about the decision that Jayden had made about not having Antonio joining the team. Maybe she can change his mind. Set after the season 1 episode Expected Arrival. Au. Jayden/Ofc

Pairing:Jayden/Ofc

* * *

''Hm..''Mentor signed rubbing his head as he was reading a book on niglocks while the Rangers were outside practicing their skills. Nothing could go smoothly considering what had happen yesterday with Antonio... or so they thought.

''Ding Dong!''

Mentor opened the door to revel a raven haired green eye young woman. She had her arms folded with a pissed off expression on her face. Mentor wondered where did the girl come from or what was the reason. He didn't know.

''May I help you?''

''I like to speak to Jayden,'' She replied flatly.

Turning his head toward the back where he can see the ranger dodging and ducking blows.''And this is regards of?''

The girl seem to have very short patience. Rolling her eyes, she replied ''Are you going to let me talk to Jayden or not? Or you are the boss of this Samurai Operation?''

Mentor was shocked. How did she know about their mission? ''The whole Samurai operation? How do you know-''

''You know what, The young girl began, ''Excuse me,'' And she pushed her way inside the house.

''Jayden!'' She shouted. ''Bring your ass out here now!'' She shouted.

''Excuse me young lady!'' Mentor began walking inside after the girl. ''Who do you think you are barging inside my house?''

''I'm not leaving here until I see Jayden. It's obvious he is a big crowd to show his face!''

''Okay, that's enough!'' He grabbed the girl by the arms trying to carry her outside as she screamed. The rangers including Jayden heard the commotion, running inside from the outside dojo just in time to see the girl stomp her foot down against his Mentor stubbing onto the nearest couch in pain.

''Mentor!'' Emily and Mia shouted running to his aid.

''Ah! There you are you son of a bitch!'' The young girl replied pushing her long hair away from her face.

''Hey!'' Mike shouted running over to the girl grabbing her arms as she struggled to break free.

''Get the fuck off me you asshole!'' She screamed jerking to break free.

''Let her go Mike,'' Jayden commanded.

''Are you nuts?What do you mean let her go? She attacked Mentor! This girl is dangerous!''

''She's not dangerous. She-'' before Jayden got a chance to finish his sentence, there was a groan followed by a surprise expression on Jayden's and Kevin's faces. Mike fell backwards on the floor. It's seems that the girl had kicked him square in the nuts considering he was rubbing his front.

''Mike!'' Emily exclaimed as she ran to his aid.

''Oh! You bitch!'' Mike screamed. ''She kicked me in the balls!''

''All right, that's it!''

''Ah ah Blue! Touch me and you're next!'' She panted. She tuned her glaze to Jayden his face turned to an angry expression.

''What do you want?'' He asked furiously. He was getting pissed off by the girl's game.

At his question, the girl place her hand on her hips. ''Oh my god, you don't remember me? It seems obvious since you but my brother on the bench!''

As soon the girl said _Brother,_ Jayden's expression turned from anger to surprise.

''Mengenta?''

Kevin eyes widened.''Jayden wait, you know her?'' He asked.

''She's Antonio's twin sister.''

Kevin, Mia , Emily, Mia, and Mentor had shocked expression on their faces.''Antonio's got a twin? What else?''

''Nothing else. Unlike Antonio, he's very secret about certain things. It's none of your business! Any of you! This is between Me and him!''

''There is nothing to talk about. I already made a decision.''

''Oh really,who made that? You or your foster father?''

Mentor manage to stand with the help of Mia. ''It was a wise decision. It was for the best. Your brother could get hurt-''

''No he wouldn't. He's perfect. I seen him practice everyday! He's everything you need. So much of a friend you are.'' She replied before walking past him and out the back door.

''Megenta...''

Suddenly the gap sensor went off freezing them in place.

''Nightlock attack,'' Mia replied. ''We have to go.''

''Are you fucking kidding me?!'' Mike exclaimed. ''How are I suppose to fight like this! I can barely move!''

''You have no choice. You have to suck it up,'' Emily replied.

''She's right,'' Jayden replied. ''Kevin, I need you to take over for me. There's something I have to take care first,'' and he turned and bolted out the door...

Magenta ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. Stopping to clung to the nearest tree. She felt like she was going to cry, but couldn't. The only thing she could do was to slowly sink down on the dirty ground trying to catch her breath.

''Megenta!'' Jayden called as he ran to the same path. ''She has to be close,'' He thought to himself. In a matter of seconds he came face to face with her. Sitting down on the dirty ground, panting.

''Mengenta-''

''Don't!'' She pointed her index finger towards him. Trying to stand up. ''I don't want to hear anything you have to say!''

Jayden didn't move. He just stood there. He can tell that she was very upset. He was careful not to piss her off any further.

''Why did you follow me?!'' She asked. ''It is because of your so called ego?!God, You're so stubborn. I can see why Antonio felt so betrayed by his so call friend.''

''I had no choice, Magenta! I'm sorry you're upset! But it was the only way that I can keep him safe.''

Magenta had nothing else to say. What can she say? He wasn't going to think different. She turned her back toward him ready to walk away when suddenly she felt a hand hit his shoulder.

Jayden didn't expect what happen next but the next thing he knew there was a blow and Jayden found himself falling down on the ground with a grunt. Rubbing his face he realized that Magenta had smack him hard across his face in trying to get away from him. There was a sound of running footsteps and Jayden quickly got on his feet, running after the feisty brunette. He finally caught up with her,quickly grabbing her wrist pushing her down on the ground pinning himself above her.

''Let me go, Jayden!'' Magenta screamed as her legs were kicking all over the place.

''Stop it! Dammit!'' He shouted. Out of the demand of his voice Magenta stopped her struggling. With her wrist still in his hands and with Jayden pin fully on top of her. The girl had no option but to suddenly break down in tears.

Jayden's Anger slowly turned into sadness watching as the fresh tears fall down her soft cheeks. She was Antonio's twin sister. What she feels, Antonio feels. Anger, sadness, hurt. For the frist time ever, Jayden realized what mistake he had made with his decision about letting Antonio being a samurai ranger. To tell the truth if Jayden looked back yesterday Antonio handle the situation quite well. He was there in the right time when he and teammates needed him. alongside with his hallucinations.

Looking down into Magenta's tear-stained eyes. Her body slightly shaking Jayden released his hold on her wrist. He slowly wiping his thumb to wipe off a tear from her eye. What happen next was completely unexpected. Jayden's expression turned into surprise when Magenta suddenly grabbed the sides of Jayden's face and kissed him passionately on the was shocked by the reaction. He didn't understand it. How could you go from being pissed off one minute to trying to prob your lips open with your tongue the next? But He didn't flinch. He didn't tried to stop it. It felt so strange to him. He never kissed a girl before. He wasn't sure whether or not he was doing it right. He wasn't sure Magenta wasn't sure what she was up to. Trying to seduce him, perhaps? Well whatever it is, it was working. He gave in. Letting her tongue intrude his mouth massaging against his.

Suddenly,her felt his pants tighten at the friction and Magenta moaned into his mouth breaking the kiss glazing into his blue eyes.

''Mengenta,'' He whispered ''What-''

''Shh,'' She whispered to him. Suddenly she Grabbed Jayden's hips pushing him down on top of her. Grinding her hips against him. Each time she would trust her hips upward, her pelvis would softly bump into his erection he could help but moan.

''Mmm,'' She whispered into his ear. ''Just like when we were children.''She licked the shell of his earlobe and he couldn't help but shiver. ''I want to do something, if you don't mind to get some stress of your mind and get you thinking clearly...''

And with that, Magenta rolled on top of him, laying Jayden onto his back. Not breaking eyes contact, Magenta moved her hand to the belt of Jayden's dojo pants slowly taking them a lose.

''Mengenta, We-''

She froze her movements raising her eyebrows. ''We-''

Jayden took a moment to swallow a lump in his throat. ''We can't.''

''Why not?''

''You're...you're Antiono's sister.''

''So? It's not like we haven't done this touchy freely before.''

''We're not children anymore. I... Don't want to betray my best friend.''

Magenta laughed at his words. ''Betray... Oh you have done that. But the reason I am doing this is so you can think twice about that dision.''She mangaed to unloose the button and zipper of his pants. ''So sit back relax and enjoy the ride.'' And with that, she pulled out his erection and began to stroke him.

And all his protest went out the window. Soft delicate hands touching him in the right places. Magenta left hand was stroking him slowly up and down with her right gently squeeze and caress his testicles. Jayden found himself moaning deeply at the feeling.

''Do you like that?'' Magenta asked as she continued to stroke him.

Jayden didn't respond just that Magenta could see him tilt his head. His eyes still close.

Magenta smirked. ''Well, you're going to love this.'' Getting down on her knees with his member standing mere inches from her face, Magenta licked her lips before parting lending her head down to take his member into her was moving her mouth up and down perfectly on him. Her tongue massaging the pulsing vein taking the head of his cock between her lips sucking lightly at the head repeating the same motion. Jayden was close real close his body was on a firework ready to burst. In a matter of moments, he took his hand and pressed Magenta's head down further on him feeling his balls tighten moaning as he orgasm into her mouth. Magenta bobbed her head up and down until she was sure that her finish before removing her mouth giving his cock a kiss.

''Yeah. Just like when we were kids.''

Pulling his pant up and crawling over laying beside panting, Jayden as he came down from his high.

''So, are you going to think about adding my brother to your team?''

Jayden turned his head towards her. Just as when he was about to answer her question his samuraizer rang. Grabbing it out of his pocket he looked at the caller ID to see it was Kevin.

''Yeah? You did great. Thanks. Get the team together. We need to talk. About Antonio joining the team. I'll see you then.''

''He won't let you down,'' Magenta replied. ''I promise. I'm sorry for being a bitch. I can't stand to see Antonio sad. He hurts, I hurt. It's a twin thing.''

''I Understand. I will make sure that Antonio doesn't know you have nothing to do with this. Promise me that we will keep what happen between us.''

Magenta grabbed Jayden hand squeezing it gently and replied, ''I promise.''

The end.

* * *

Well, Here it is. I had this idea kicking around in my head for almost a year! As I always say. I hope you guys enjoy it and hey, leave a review!


End file.
